


On a Roll

by thewightknight



Series: The Meetcute Collection [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Background Finnrey, Gen, Meet-Cute, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21527956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: It was tradition. Every year, for Rey’s birthday, they went to Six Flags Magic Mountain. It hadn’t been the tradition at first, but as soon as Rey topped the ‘You Must Be This Tall’ signage, a ride on the X2 had become part of the tradition.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Meetcute Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/903741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 85





	On a Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from [this list of meetcutes](https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/181844119575/50-meet-cutes):
> 
> _Getting paired up on an amusement park that requires even numbered riders._

It was tradition. Every year, for Rey’s birthday, they went to Six Flags Magic Mountain. It hadn’t been the tradition at first, but as soon as Rey topped the ‘You Must Be This Tall’ signage, a ride on the X2 had become part of the tradition.

Rey always held his hand so tightly it ached afterwards, screaming in delight the whole way. They’d stumble off together, laughing, holding each other up as they walked it off, and once their stomachs settled they’d grab some Dippin’ Dots and sit beneath the ride, making predictions on who’d vomit before the ride was over.

This year there was a new development. Instead of it being Rey and Kylo it was Rey and Finn and Kylo. He was happy for his cousin – he liked Finn. But the X2 had two-passenger cars and Finn and Rey got into a car together, leaving Kylo solo.

“Okay, you and you, next car,” the attendant said, pointing to Kylo and the skinny fellow Kylo had been trying to ignore the entire time they were in line. He and his friends were a few people back but Kylo had still heard his cutting comments above the general excitement. During the past hour Kylo had learned that this uptight beanpole was named Hux and that he disapproved of amusement parks in general and rollercoasters on principle.

“I just don’t understand….” he’d said on multiple occasions, followed by a multitude of reasons why roller coasters were beneath him. Why he was here, Kylo had no idea, and now he’d be stuck with him instead of Rey and this was not going to be fun.

The X2 didn’t have cars. Instead, they were each strapped into individual seats, two on either side of the central support strut. Kicking his feet in the air, Kylo tried to ignore his seatmate, whose commentary hadn’t stopped. It took the first jolt of their car to finally shut him up. Somehow during all the time they’d been standing in line, Hux had missed the fact that the cars went backwards on the track. Kylo had a few seconds to gloat at the sudden lack of color in Hux’s face, and then the car really began to move.

At the first drop there was a sudden pressure on his leg, and when he looked down, he found Hux’s hand on his thigh. Hux’s knuckles turned white and his grip became almost painful as they flipped upside down. He didn’t seem to notice where his hand had ended up – he was too busy screaming.

Not wanting to end up with bruises, he wrapped his hand around Hux’s, managing to pry it loose from his leg. There was no getting his hand free afterwards.

For the first few turns and drops Hux remained silent, although his grip tightened and relaxed in time with the coaster’s movements. And then they flipped upside down for the first time. Kylo had never heard another human being scream like Hux did except in horror movies. When they passed one of the ride’s cameras he pointed at Hux and grinned as they flew past.

By the time they pulled back in to the gate his hand ached from Hux’s deathgrip and his cheeks hurt from smiling. When the attendant released their harnesses Hux burst out of his seat and then swayed. Kylo grabbed him, pulling him upright, and Hux sagged against him. He had only a moment to savor how well they fit together when Rey and Finn and Hux’s two friends descended on them.

“So, Hux, still think roller coasters are rubbish?” the tall blonde asked him, and her partner, a short, pale man with wavy black hair, smirked at Hux.

“Not at all. In fact, we were about to get back in line for a second go,” Hux said, voice only slightly unsteady. “Weren’t we?” he asked Kylo.

Entranced by the golden sweep of Hux’s eyelashes, Kylo nodded, only realizing what Hux had said until it was too late.

“Come on,” Hux said, tugging at his hand, which he still hadn’t relinquished.

“What about Dipping Dots, Kylo?” Rey called after them.

“Catch up with you later,” Kylo shouted back. Once they’d joined the queue again and Rey and Finn had wandered off with Hux’s friends, Kylo asked, “So do you really want to do this again, or was that just for show?”

“What? Afraid to go again?” Hux asked, a slight twist to the corner of his mouth that Kylo had the sudden urge to kiss away.

“Not on your life,” he said.

When they passed the monitor with the slideshow of riders’ pictures, the picture of the two of them flashed by. Hux didn’t notice. Kylo promised himself he’d buy two copies once they’d finished this run, one for each of them. It seemed like a good idea, especially since Hux still held his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing. If you liked this, please share! Kudos are love and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
